


Stayin' Alive

by stupid_drawings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bee Gees, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is both sides of Moriarty's phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stayin' Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This has been going around Tumblr like crazy, so I figured I would throw it up on here, if not just to keep everything organized.
> 
> Now translated into [Russian!](http://ficbook.net/readfic/423393)

Jim: Hello?  
Irene: Hi Jim! You sound annoyed, is this a bad time to call?  
Jim: Yes, of course it is, what do you want?  
Irene: Well, I was calling to say I got tickets to the Bee Gees concert.  
Jim: SAY THAT AGAIN.  
Irene: The sold out Bee Gees concert, Jim! I know owner of Ticketmaster, or I know what he likes!  
Jim: Say that again and know that if you are lying to me, I will find you, and I will sssskin you.  
Irene: The concert is tonight, I grabbed you a ticket if you're free...  
Jim: Wait...  
Jim: Sorry, wrong day to die.  
Jim: So if you have what you say you have, I will make you rich. if you don't, I'll make you into shoes.  
Irene: Come on bitch, I don't lie about the Bee Gees.


End file.
